Dark Dreams
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Masquerading as a normal Human Female, Yoko Himura Has the worst job in the world : Mr. Briefs personal secutary. Just when things get extremely crazy Yoko meets an unexpected person, who changes her life forever. Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

Yoko awoke with a start. Cold sweat poured down her face as she numbly climbed out of her bed. Slowly she dragged her exhausted body to the bathroom. After splashing some cool water onto her face, she sat down on the edge of the bathtub and. Yoko could remember every detail as if it had happened yesterday…

"_Yoko, be a dear and take this cup of coffee to your father." "Yes Mommy." Skipping into the kitchen 7 year old Yoko found her mother holding out a mug. Wrapping her hands securely around the mug, Yoko carried it to her father's study. "Here you go Daddy." Startled her father looked down before smiling softly. He took the mug from her outstretched hand. _

_Yoko ran from the room and went back to her mom. "Mommy, can I go outside and play? I saw Toki a little while ago." Her mother gave her a wary look. "Did you finish your chores?" the little girl nodded emphatically. Her mother sighed. "Alright. If you see Rekelec let him know it's his turn to sweep." Yoko rolled her eyes and ran out of the room. _

_She was half way out the front door when a large hand landed on her slim shoulder. Startled she whipped around and looked straight into her brother's eyes. Her hazel eyes clashed with his blue-gray ones. "Where are you going?" his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. "I'm going out to play with Toki." He rolled his eyes. "Toki again? Whatever. Make sure you put on a long sweater; your tail is showing." Yoko pouted slightly. "It's too hot to wear a sweater!" "Do you want everyone to call you freak for having a tail? Fine. Be my guest." Breathing angrily she stomped up the stairs and stopped only to snap, "Rek mommy said it's your turn to sweep!" _

Yoko sighed and gently stroked her brown fluffy tail that was wrapped tightly around her slim waist. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the rest of the memory.

"_Yoko, when you're done washing dishes come to the living room. Your father and I have something to discuss with you." The short twelve- year old looked up from her almost finished chore. Yoko smiled and said, "sure thing mom, be right there." She quickly finished the dishes and ran to join her parents in the next room._

_Plopping down on the sofa in front of her parents, Yoko asked, "What's up? Oh...where's Rekelec?" her mother turned deathly white and it was her father that answered. Looking her straight in the eyes he said coolly, "He's gone. And you'll be with him soon."_

Yoko shivered and forced herself to stand up. It was no use dragging up old memories. Walking out of the bathroom she glanced at her digital clock. 6:00 am. Stretching, Yoko walked leisurely into her closet and began to dress for work.

Traffic was heavy that morning and it took Yoko an additional 20 minutes than usual to get to work. When she finally arrived at Capsule Corps. She was half an hour late. She rushed into the building, up the stairs and to her desk. She said hello to coworkers nearby as she quickly grabbed her papers and ran to the door at the end of the hall. Pausing for a breath she calmly opened it and said cheerfully and said entering, "Good morning Mr. Briefs. Please pardon my tardiness. Traffic was heavier than usual."

Mr. Trunks Brief looked up from the floor where he sat in front of a T.V. playing a video game. "Oh Miss Yoko! Uhhh…?" Yoko inwardly rolled her eyes at the idiotic expression on Mr. Briefs face. How could the son of one of the most famous people in the world be so stupid? "Mr. Briefs, I advise you to put away those childish games and get to work. My job depends on it. Here's your work for the day." She placed the papers on his desk.

As she walked out of the room Yoko couldn't help but wonder why she was working for this buffoon. It was 8 in the morning and he was playing video games. Video games! Who in their right mind would play video games after the age of ten? Wrapped up in these thoughts Yoko didn't see the man until she crashed into him.

"OH!" as she tumbled to the floor Yoko caught sight of the man's face. It was Mr. Rea from Rea incorporated. He was one of C.C. most influential consumer. His face was contorted in anger and Yoko wished she hadn't woken up this morning. Ignoring the hushed whispers of her coworkers she scrambled her feet and bowed apologetically to the man in front of her. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Rea. Please, forgive my clumsiness." She straightened just in time to see the arm swing. The blow caught her unprepared and she fell into the wall.

"Foolish wench! This is a 39088-yen suit! How dare you put your common hands on it?" Yoko straightened and snapped, "How dare you touch me in that-!" he swung his hand at her but this time she was prepared. She swiftly blocked his blow and slammed her knee into his groin. The man cried out and Yoko jabbed her elbow into his face. The man groaned as Yoko swept his feet out from beneath him. As she prepared to kick him in the stomach a large hand landed on her shoulder. Stopping she whirled around and saw that it was a young man with unruly black hair. Giving her an easy smile he said, "So what seems to be the problem? Or is it national beat up guys in suits day?"

Mr. Rea scrambled to his feet and cried, "Thank God you came along. This wench was trying to steal my wallet." The young man glanced at Yoko and gave a ghost of a smile before saying, "Oh is that so?" Mr. Rea sneered at Yoko and snapped, "Just wait till I'm through with you!" he then turned and waddled down the hall. Letting out a sigh Yoko gently removed her arm from said, "Thanks. If you hadn't showed up I might have actually killed him." The young man grinned and said easily, "No problem." Then he left and went towards Mr. Briefs office.

"Yoko! Are you alright! I called security." Yoko's bubbly friend Aria popped up beside her. Brushing lint off her shoulders Yoko smiled weakly and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I better get back to work. If not I wont get paid." Aria nodded and took off for her cubical at the far end of the room. Sighing Yoko went to hers and knew it was going to be a long day.

"Yoko! What are you still doing here? Didn't your shift end at 5?" Startled from her pile of papers Yoko looked up at Aria who was standing before her. Giving a weak smile Yoko asked, "Yes. What time is it and what are you doing here?" Aria rolled her golden eyes and snapped, "Yoko! It's nearly 8pm! I'm over here because I tried calling your phone and when you didn't answer I had a feeling that you had stayed after hours. Girl, where is that no good boss of yours? Isn't he supposed to do half of this?" glancing guiltily at the pile of papers and folders on her desk Yoko replied, "Yes…but he's a busy guy. Besides I'm being paid to do this." Grabbing Yoko's arm and pulling her up Aria snapped, "No you're being paid to make his appointments. Now come on. You're dead on your feet. Tomorrow you're not coming to work. I forbid it."

Yoko pouted as she grabbed her jacket. It was true that Mr. Briefs should be doing most of the work but…it was also true she didn't have anything to do after work. Aria always invited her out but she declined most of the time knowing that Aria's idea of out was a nearby bar and nightclub. That just wasn't Yoko's style. She reluctantly followed Aria out of the building. Aria stopped. The two of them lived in opposite directions. Aria smiled at her friend and said gently, "Yoko I know you don't like going to clubs and stuff but you should come with me one day. I worry about you. You don't go out. You don't have any men in your life. I'm the only person you talk to in the office."

Yoko rolled her eyes and said, "aria thanks but…thanks. Do you need a ride?" aria placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "No thanks I'll catch a cab. You just head on home and get some rest." A few moments later Aria was in a cab and on her way home. Yoko thought briefly of returning to the office but decided against it. Letting out a sigh she made the long trek to her car. As she reached it a low voice growled, "well what do we have here? A little girl all alone. What do you think Gastro?" another voice cackled, "I say she looks like she's the perfect thing to entertain us this evening." Yoko turned and saw two large men standing before the entrance to an alley. One of the said in that low growl, "Hey girl. What say you about a giving us a good time?"

Yoko shook her head and firmly said, "No thanks. Now good evening." She quickly unlocked her car door and was just slipping inside when the man grabbed her around the waist and snarled in her ear, " I wasn't asking!" Yoko let out a snarl of her own as she twisted in his grasp and slammed her elbow in his nose. He let out a howl and released her. Yoko shoved him aside and was beginning to run when she tripped over someone's foot. It was Gastro. He cackled again, "Where do you think your going? The party's just getting started." He leaned over and grabbed her. Pushing her firmly against the car he yanked her jacket off. Yoko tried to get free but it was no use. Gastro was unbuttoning her blouse when they a cool familiar voice spoke up, "Well it seems to me Trunks that this girl is a magnet for a maggots."

Another voice, one that she knew, exclaimed, "What? Ms. Yoko! What's going on here?" a few moments later Gastro and his buddy were running away. Pale and shaken Yoko bowed and gave thanks to the two men. Mr. Briefs replied, "It was nothing. What are you still doing here? Doesn't your shift end at 5pm?" a dull blush covered her face. When she didn't reply Mr. Briefs went on. "well I left early but I forgot my cell phone. That's when you saw you. Are you certain you're fine? You look sorta queasy." Yoko, who was faint with hunger and fatigue mumbled yes as she pitched forward. Trunks caught her and said, "Goten I think we should just bring her along. Mom will be able to take care of her." Goten didn't reply. He was much to busy staring at the tail that hung limply behind Yoko.

Well that's chappie one of _Dark Dreams._ This was the second DBZ fanfic that I written. I started writing it about 4 years ago. Lol I know…a long time. Well hope you enjoyed!  


	2. Chapter 2

_Yoko paled at her fathers words. With a slight tremor she asked, "What do you mean he's gone? Did he run away?" her mother shook her head slowly. "No. we have a friend, Dr. Crenshaw, and he specializes in aliens and such." Suddenly the front door burst open and several men ran in. all of them wore combat suits and held guns. As they spread across the room a man in a silver suit walked in. Yoko's Father stood with a relieved smile. "Hello Dr. Crenshaw. Here's the specimen that you requested." The man was in his late 40s but was still quite handsome. Dr. Crenshaw looked her up and down; then he smiled a cruel smile. "She appears to be in excellent condition. Perhaps she will survive the rigorous tests we have for her. Seize her." _

_Instantly two of the gun wielding men stepped forward and reached out to apprehend Yoko by the arms. The result as immediate. Yoko jumped to her feet and punched one of the men in the stomach. He doubled over and she kicked the other one in the face. The other men all ran to her and one of them managed to hit her with the butt of his gun over the head. She fell over into the coffee table. Dimly Yoko could her mother's cries. As the men grabbed her once more Yoko's eyes caught sight of the moon through the living room window. Adrenaline began to pump through her veins and blackness enveloped her. _

Light filtered through the window and hit Yoko smack dab in the face. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes, squinting. Sitting up Yoko realized two things. One she was in a strange room and two there was a strange man asleep in a chair beside her. Well not that strange. He looked rather familiar. Gingerly she slipped out of the bed. Carefully she tiptoed to the open window. She was half way out when a warm male voice from behind her said, "Well…if this isn't a sight. I go through the trouble of saving you and the only thanks I get is you hanging out my window trying to escape. That isn't very fair is it?"

Blushing Yoko slipped back in and turned to face the man. He was tall. She only reached up to his shoulder. His dark hair was messy and his eyes a warm brown color. Sorta like hot chocolate. He was muscled and she could tell that a smile was never far from his lips. Feeling self conscious about her bedraggled appearance Yoko snapped defensively, "Well what do you expect? One minute I'm being cornered by some men the next I'm waking up in a strange bed next to some stranger." The man smiled again and replied easily, "well, you weren't going to get too far in that outfit. There are some clothes in the closet that you can put on." He turned and left leaving a furious Yoko.

Was it her fault that all she wore was a t-shirt that barely covered her bum? Still mumbling angrily she yanked the closet open and found one outfit for a woman. A small yellow cheongsam with pants and a sash. Boots had been placed right under it. Sighing Yoko yanked it on and grabbing a pencil of a desk she quickly twisted her long golden-brown hair into a bun. Tucking a stray strand behind her ear Yoko slowly excited the room.

Goten walked into he kitchen and greeted his mother. "Hey mom…" Chichi looked up from the large pot of rice she was making. "Good morning Goten. Did you sleep well? How about our guest?" rolling his eyes at the mention of the girl in the next room Goten said, "She's fine considering that I found her climbing out the window." Chichi nearly whirled around a look of shock on her fine features, "WHAT? Goten waved a hand, "oh she's fine. She's changing right now." Chichi sighed and said, "Well as long as she doesn't try to do anything silly. By the way Trunks called to say that he's taking the day of. He should be here in about 20min."

Goten nodded and let his thoughts drift to the woman in his room. She was cute with her long golden-brown hair and jade eyes. But why did she have a tail? Was she a threat to the earth? Was she a saiyan? He couldn't remember having his. And if she was a saiyan then why didn't she have dark hair and eyes? Well…maybe she was demi saiyan like he and Trunks. That would explain her coloring. And she sure was feisty. He laughed silently. What was her name? Trunks had called her Ms. Yoko or something…

He was still wrapped up in his thoughts when someone cleared their voice. Goten and Chichi both turned to find the girl standing at the door a faint frown on her lips.

Yoko frowned when she saw the guy sitting at a kitchen table. A woman stood before a pot of rice and the smell coming from it made her stomach growl. Clearing her throat the two people turned. Instantly the woman by the pot was at her side. "Good morning dear. My name is Chichi and this is my son Goten. Here, have a seat." Chichi led her to the chair beside Goten and had her sit. Ignoring Goten Yoko said softly, "Thank you Chichi. I'm Yoko Himura by the way." It was Goten who answered. "It's nice to know that you can be civil." Yoko instantly bristled and was about to snap something un-lady like when a frying pan whizzed through the air and bashed across Goten's head.

"Goten how you dare address her that way! Ignore him Yoko. All the Son men are tactless. That aside I heard that you ran into a little trouble." Blushing faintly at the mention of yesterdays events Yoko nodded and said, "Yeah. Some jerks thought that I was an easy target. I was going to get rid of them but then Mr. Briefs showed up with his friend." Goten frowned at her and said, "what? I don't have a name? Are you angry with me?" Yoko sniffed delicately and snapped, "As your mother said you are completely devoid of tact. Those sorts of people make enemies quickly." Goten would have answered but his mother gave him a warning look. As she placed a large bawl of rice before Yoko she asked, "So you work for Trunks? His family is very close to ours. You were at their house you know. But then I asked Bulma to bring you over here since I rarely have company."

Yoko finished what she was chewing and said slightly shocked, "How long was I out?" Goten smirked around his food and said smugly, "for about a week. According to one of your friends, a Ms. Aria I believe, you've been over working yourself. Why is that? You're only a secretary." Yoko felt her anger begin to boil. Who the hell was this guy? Did he derive pleasure from annoying her? He was such an ass! Through gritted teeth she said, "I have bills to pay. Living in the city isn't exactly cheap." Goten shrugged and said, "well you're a single woman. No wonder you find things so expensive." The bottle containing her anger burst open.

Slamming her chair back Yoko leaped to her feet and whirled towards Goten. Sticking a finger in his face she hissed, "Who the hell do you think you are telling me that I'm a shopping addict? You don't know me. So you better back off before I'm forced to kick your sorry butt!" Goten had the audacity to laugh. Trunks hadn't mentioned her sense of humor. "Well if that wasn't a joke then I don't know what that was. Its common knowledge that females who live in the city spend ten times more money than females who don't."

Grabbing Goten by the collar of his shirt Yoko shook him and yelled, "oh yeah? Well its common knowledge that men who live in the county are more apt to be fascist pigs than men who don't!" at that moment Chichi's voice broke clearly through the bubble of oblivion that had wrapped around them. "Say Cheese!" instantly the two young people looked up just in time to see the flash of the camera go off. Blushing Yoko couldn't believe it. Why on earth had she taken a photo? Before she could say anything the voice of her boss said, "well it's seems I've arrived at the perfect moment wouldn't you say Pan?" Yoko let her shoulders slump. This was just to weird.

**Lol I like this chapter. Yoko and Goten have good chemistry right? Lol I wonder how much longer it will be before Yoko "accidentally" murders Goten for his 'fascist' ways. Lol more soon!  **


	3. Chapter 3

Cringing slightly Yoko turned and said, "Mr. Briefs what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Briefs smiled at her charmingly and said, "Good morning Ms. Yoko. I trust you're enjoying your visit with the Sons." Goten stood and placing a hand on Yoko's shoulder said cheerfully, "She's having a blast. We we're just discussing the different preferences of City and country folk. By the way Yoko, this is my niece Pan. She's in love with Trunks so don't put any moves on him. You might die."

Goten was sent flying back from the double punch he received. Blushing angrily Pan yelled, "I don't love him! He's a womanizer!" Yoko ground out, "I will not be 'putting the moves on anyone' much less someone who plays videogames for a living!" Trunks protested at the accusations from the girls and Chichi started blabbering about great-grandchildren. At that moment a huge explosion outside caused everyone to run out. Yoko was shocked to see two men standing inside a large crater arguing. The tallest one was pouting as he whined, "Vegeta! Come on!" The other one who had to be at least a foot shorter rolled his eyes in annoyance as he snapped, "Silence Kakarrot! I'm on a mission!" Vegeta started forward and Yoko could see the arrogance oozing out of him.

The one called Kakarrot sighed and began to follow his short companion. His expression brightened when he saw everyone. Vegeta however scowled at everyone and didn't stop until he reached Yoko. Sticking his finger in Yoko's face he snapped, "I challenge you to fight." Silence. Then Yoko burst into a flurry of giggles. This guy had to be joking. Then after watching the guys face turn purple form anger it occurred that the guy was serious. Controlling her giggles Yoko said breathlessly, "Oh give me a break! You can't seriously expect me to fight you." Goten stepped forward and said firmly, "Sorry Vegeta but she's off limits. Further more we haven't told her anything yet so take things slowly."

Turning to face Goten, Yoko asked curiously, "What on earth are you talking about?" Goten smiled and said, "Later. By the way this is Vegeta, Trunks' dad and this is Goku, my father." Vegeta turned and huffed into the house demanding food while Goku held out his hand. "Hello Mr. Goku it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand and Goku replied affably, "Hi Yoko! I'd love to chat but I'm starving so…" Yoko nodded and said, "Me to. I was in the middle of eating when you and Vegeta showed up. By the way, where's your car?"

Goku cocked his head and said innocently, "Car? I don't have one. I flew here." Yoko nodded and said understandingly, "oh so you have a private airplane? That's nice." Goku gave her a confused look but didn't answer because Chichi poked her head out the door and yelled, "Lunch is ready!" a little while later Yoko was seated at a table in between Goten and Trunks staring wide eyed at the people around her. Everyone but Chichi and Pan was shoving food down their throats like there was no tomorrow. Catching her eye Chichi said dryly, "Don't worry. It's in their blood to eat like pigs. Anyways how old are you Yoko? Goten here is 18. He just graduated from high school." Yoko glanced at Goten and said, "Wow 18. I'm a few years older than him."

Nudging her with his elbow Goten said around a mouthful of food, "You can't be too much older. You don't look a day over 17." Chichi nodded and Yoko stared at her plate in embarrassment before finally saying, "Well if you must know I'm 22." Goten and Trunks both stared chocking on their food. After a moment Trunks managed to wheeze out, "You've got to be joking. I agree with Goten. You can't be older than me and I'm 19." Yoko blushed and Chichi said firmly, "leave the poor girl alone. What's important is she's a nice young lady. So tell me Yoko, where are your parents?" Yoko turned a dull red and said, "They died when I was 12." Chichi exclaimed, "Oh you poor dear! How terrible! I lost my mother when I was 5. How about siblings?" Without thinking Yoko tightened her grip on her fork and said in a strangely calm voice, "Nope. I'm the only one."

Chichi leaned over and patted her hand. "Well you have nothing to worry about dear.

Come by and visit me anytime. And if you can't get a ride Goten will go and pick you up." Yoko glanced at him and frowned at his superior smile. As if she'd get it the same car as him. Pushing away from the table Goten said, "Well if you'll excuse me, it's time to give Yoko a history lesson."

Yoko laughed incredulously. These people had to be joking. "So you're trying to tell me that I'm the last full blooded female of some near extinct alien race? Surely you're joshing me?" the seriousness in everyone's face confirmed her suspicions. Shaking his head Goku said softly, "no we're telling you the truth. It may be hard to believe but I can prove it to you if you like."

Yoko laughed again and said, "Very well. Go on and prove your silly theory." Goten held up his hand and said mischievously, "Hold on let's make this more interesting. If this is a 'silly theory' as you say then we take you home immediately and we never bother you again. However if this 'silly theory' proves true then you have to go out with me." Yoko glared at him and snapped, "Goten how old are you? Exactly. I'm way too old to be going out on dates with someone who just graduated form high school." Goten shrugged and said smugly, "well then be prepared to stay here forever. You'll never get back to your house or your precious job." Yoko narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Very well. If you insist."

"May I see your tail?" Yoko reluctantly unwrapped her tail form around her waist. Goten admired it and said, "A saiyan with a tail transforms while looking at the moon. Since there's a full moon tonight it's the perfect opportunity to see if you're a true saiyan. Come with me." He walked out of the house and Yoko followed feeling dread well up inside of her. When was the last time she looked at the moon? The sky was cloudy and Yoko breathed a sigh of relief. Something about this whole thing was bringing her a bad feeling.

Just as she was breathing a sigh of relief the clouds moved and the moon appeared shining brightly. Yoko couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Slowly black touched the edge of her vision. Feeling power surge through her Yoko thought grimly, _not again…_, as she succumbed to the dark. Goten watched in fascination as Yoko's jade eyes turned crimson and her mouth filled with fangs. Letting out a sigh he pointed his finger at her lengthening tail. Letting out a controlled chi he quickly chopped it off before she could complete the transformation. He moved forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Yoko moaned and clung to him. Smiling Goten lifted her up into his arms and went back inside.

_Opening her eyes Yoko let out a groan. She felt as if she had broken every bone in her body. Sitting up she frowned. Where was she? Glancing around she realized with horror she was in a large cage. At on end was a tiny cot covered in a musty blanket. In the other corner was a tiny sink with a toilet beside it. "Well. I see you've finally awaken." Standing up Yoko slowly turned and saw Dr. Crenshaw. He was smiling smugly despite his dirty appearance. His hair was mussed and he was covered in a sickening combination of dirt and blood. Seeing her disgusted look he sneered, "Don't look to appalled my darling. After al, it was you who caused me to look this way." _

_After a moment Yoko found her voice and asked weakly, "W-what's going on? Where are my parents?" Dr. Crenshaw smiled and said, "My apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners. You are in your new home. Here I shall conduct a series of experiments on you to determine the best way to defeat the saiyan race. Don't worry. You seem healthy enough. Not like that blasted brother of yours." Yoko sank to her knees and whispered, "Are they dead?"_

_Dr. Crenshaw grinned cheerfully and said, "I'd like to show you something, come this way if you please." As if in a dream Yoko slowly walked to Dr. Crenshaw. He stood on the outside of the cage and he now pointed to a huge screen on the other side of the room. A man in a lab coat pressed a button and the screen lit up. At first it was all dark but Yoko could here screams. Then suddenly the screen lit up with an image of her parents running. Then out of nowhere a giant roar was heard and a large hand was grabbing her mother. The camera shifted and Yoko watched in horror as the creature was revealed._

_It was a giant ape. Its fur was Golden-brown and its eyes were a crimson red. It screamed in fury and threw her mother into a tree. She died instantly. Raising a hand to her mouth Yoko whispered, "What is that!" Dr. Crenshaw merely smiled and motioned for the lab man to fast forward. He did and Yoko's eyes grew wide as saucer at the image on the screen. The ape seemed to be growing smaller and soon it was lying on the ground in a fetal position. The camera zoomed and Yoko began to sob. It wasn't an ape that had killed her parents. It was her. Putting his hand threw the cage bars Dr. Crenshaw patted her head, "No need to cry my dear. You will soon be joining them." _

_Yoko collapsed and her screams of rage echoed throughout the lab. _

Yoko awoke with start. Gasping she sat up in bed and slowly came to her senses. She was in the Sons house, not that hellhole pit of a laboratory that man had. "Yoko?" Yoko immediately looked up and saw Goten standing at the door. She blushed at the sincere concern on his face. "Oh…Goten. What time is it? I really must be getting home." Goten walked to her and gently touching the side of her face he stated, "Your crying." Blushing wildly Yoko touched her other cheek and realized with dismay that he was right. When was the last time she had cried? Closing her eyes Yoko thought, _my first day in the lab…_Warm arms engulfed her and opening her eyes Yoko realized with dismay that Goten was hugging her. She thought of pushing him away but then realized with shock she rather enjoyed being held by him.

Sighing Yoko rested her head against his chest and allowed her tears to flow. A few minutes later she pushed away and gave an embarrassed sniff. "I-I'm sorry. I had a bad dream and it upset me." Smiling broadly Goten cheerfully said, "No worries. The next time you need to cry my shoulder is all yours." Yoko frowned and snapped as she slipped out of bed, "there won't be a next time. No where's your mom? I need to say bye." "Say bye?" Turning to glare at Goten she snapped, "Yes. Bye. That was part of the agreement right. I prove you wrong and you let me go home."

"Oh so you suddenly you're the one who's right. Well I'm sorry to say but I have proof that I'm right and you're wrong." Yoko placed her hands on her hips and said, "what do you mean proof?" Goten stood and smiled smugly, "I have to pieces of evidence. First you have no tail." Yoko immediately glanced behind her and realized with shock that he was right. Her tail, her beautiful, fluffy, brown tail was gone. Turning pink she snarled, "What the hell happened to my tail!" Goten's eyes grew wide when she saw how angry she was. Yoko's eyes were narrowed dangerously and from her stance she was barely controlling herself from jumping him. Kami she was beautiful.

"Relax. I had to cut it off before you could transform completely. If I had let that happen you might have destroyed the house. Anyways Trunks took a video so that's my second piece of evidence." Yoko blanched and Goten wondered if he had seen anyone go from red to white in a matter of seconds. Uncertain he said, "If you want we could-!" Yoko interrupted him by blurting out, "No! I don't want to see that video. Just take me home. I believe you."

At that moment Chichi walked in. "I thought I heard yelling in here. Is everything alright?" Yoko nodded weakly and Goten said easily, "Everything's fine. Uh…Yoko's ready to go home so I'm gonna take her." Chichi immediately burst in to tears and hugged Yoko saying, "Please come and visit soon!" Yoko nodded and said, "Sure thing. Maybe next week or something." A few moments later Yoko was standing outside besides Goten. Glancing around her Yoko asked, "Well? Where's your car?" Goten grinned and said, "my car is in its capsule where it belongs. If we drove it would take us over 5 ours to get to West City. I have a faster means of transportation." "What do you meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Yoko's sentence ended in a scream when all of the sudden she found herself held tightly against Goten and more than a thoushand up in the air.

Throwing her arms around his neck Yoko screamed, "PUT ME DOWN!" Goten grinned wickedly and said, "my pleasure." Unhooking her arms from around his neck Goten let go. Yoko screamed again and founding herself falling. Just as the ground was getting impossibly close Goten caught her and swooped upwards. Clutching him tightly Yoko snapped, "what the hell is wrong with you? Are you mental or something!"

Goten shrugged and said, "So I've been told. Anyways just relax. I'm not going to drop you." Slowly Yoko relaxed and began to enjoy the sudden flight. The sensation of whizzing through the air with the wind pushing against her face was incredible. "Teach me." Yoko's demand startled Goten. Looking down at her he saw she was serious. "Teach you what?" Yoko rolled her eyes and said, "Don't play stupid Goten. I want you to teach me how to fly." Goten raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm not to sure. My prices are rather high." Yoko narrowed her eyes and declared, "I'll pay _anything_ that you ask me to."

Goten slowed to a stop and he lowered his mouth to Yoko's ear and whispered, "Anything?" shivering from the slight touch of his mouth against her ear Yoko said with a calm she didn't feel, "Anything." Goten pulled back and said with a sudden cheerfulness, "Good but I'll let you know later because I need you to tell me where you live." Looking around Yoko realized that they were in the City. She quickly pointed out her apartment. Making sure no one was around Goten landed. As she turned to leave he reached out and grabbed her hands. Yoko blushed angrily. "Goten what the…" his mouth cut her off. Then before she could move closer or push him away Goten released her and flew off.

"Girl, I know I did not just see you lock lips with that man." Yoko Whipped around and blushed when she saw it was none other than Aria. "A-aria? What are you doing here?" Aria raised an eyebrow and said, "That doesn't matter. Let's go upstairs so you can tell me that guy was and why he was flying through the air. C'mon." Yoko sighed as her friend grabbed her hand and led her to the apartment.

**Well that's chappie three! Lol. It's too long for my taste but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Yoko arrived at her job right on time. Letting out a tiny sigh at all the paper work on her desk she grabbed several folders and walked to Mr. Briefs' office. Walking in she found him playing on one of his many game systems. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning Ms. Yoko." Yoko smiled back and placed the folders on his desk. "Good morning Mr. Briefs. Here's your work for the day." Mr. Briefs paused the game and stood. "Ms. Yoko…Goten called me yesterday and asked me to inform you that he will be picking you up tonight around 8pm. Therefore you're to finish your shift at 5. I'll come by and make sure you're gone."

Yoko gasped at him. What the? Dropping all formalities she snapped, "What the hell are you talking about! Why on earth is he picking me up at 8?" Mr. Briefs led her out of the office and said grinning, "You lost the bet remember?" he closed the door leaving a very frustrated Yoko on the other side.

"Girl if you keep frowning that way you're gonna wrinkle early." Yoko glared at Aria from above all the papers on her desk. "So what? Maybe then Goten would just disappear." Aria rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know what you're talking about but this Goten seems good for you." Yoko rolled her eyes and snapped, "Aria, in case you're forgetting he's 4 years younger than me. He's too young and I don't feel like being labeled as a cradle robber." Aria frowned and said, "You're too technical. So what if he's younger than you? He's hot and he's interested in you. Which reminds me that I'm going to you're house after work." Yoko blinked at her friend. "Why?"

"Hello! To help you get ready for your date of course! And I want to meet the man who has finally conquered your stone heart." Yoko blushed and fairly yelled, "He has not conquered my 'stone heart' as you say. He hasn't conquered anything!" Aria smiled superiorly and said, "Don't worry. When he sees you tonight he's going to want to lavish more than kisses on you." Yoko turned a deep red but before she could hurl a pen at her friend a high voice squealed, "OH MY KAMI! Do mine ears deceive me or are you trying to say that Yoko has a man?" Glaring daggers at her friend Yoko turned and found her other friend, also a secretary, named Faye looking eagerly at her.

"No Faye I don't have a m-!" Aria covered her mouth and said, "She most certainly does and can you believe he's younger than her? I caught them making out yesterday evening." Faye let out another squeal and yelled out, "MY LITTLE YOKO HAS A MAN! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THE DAY. **Sob**" "ARIA!" Yoko stood slamming her chair back. "Well isn't this a surprise? I come expecting to find Yoko working and what do I find? I find her and her friends gossiping. About me no less." Yoko froze and turned to face the man who had her life topsy-turvy.

Goten stood before her desk a smile lighting up his handsome face. Yoko blushed and snapped, "What makes you think I would be thinking of you? What are you doing here? I'm working and so is Mr. Briefs." Walking around the desk to stand in front of her he said, "Don't worry I want planning on staying to long. I just wanted to give you this, for tonight." He produced a box from behind him and handed it to her. Yoko grabbed it and placed it on her desk. Goten smiled and reached out his hand to touch her hair. It was wrapped into a tight bun high on her head. With a quick movement he released it from its confines and it tumbled down her shoulders.

It waved around her face prettily and Goten couldn't wait till 8. Leaning over he gave her a quick kiss. As her face turned a rich shade of red he turned and left. Yoko stood in shock as she watched him walk away. He had kissed her again! "Well, that was certainly interesting." Aria's voice sliced through her thoughts. Yoko whipped around and found her two friends watching her. Glaring at them Yoko sat down again and tried, unsuccessfully, to remove all thoughts of Goten from her mind.

It was nearly dusk and the man could feel irritation building up inside of him. Two blasted years and he still couldn't find her. Clenching his fist he closed his eyes and summoned up her image. Golden brown hair that fell down her back; a perfect mouth that just begged to be kissed; a slightly upturned nose; and striking jade eyes filled with fear and hate. She had been the perfect saiyan specimen. The last of her kind.

All he had wanted to do was avenge his mentor Dr. Gero. And then he discovered Yoko. At first he had performed all sorts of experiments on her. Such as how long she could last with out food or water. Or how about how long she could withstand a beating. He had thought that her being so young she would quickly die but no. she had lasted. In fact she had grown stronger. And older to.

The years began to slip by and he had been surprised to find that he had a woman on his hands rather than a child. Another development had been the loss of her voice. In all she was his beautiful mute saiyan. He had planned to use her against that incompetent fool Goku. But it had fallen apart. One cold morning he had awoken to find his darling gone. She had simply vanished. But he would get her back. Or his name wasn't Dr. Crenshaw.

"Yoko, you look stunning." Faye's breathless voice caused her to blush. It was seven thirty pm and Yoko was nearly ready for her supposed date with Goten. At 5 Mr. Briefs had appeared and true to his word booted her out of Capsule Corps. Then against her better judgment she had grudgingly agreed to allow Faye and Aria to help her get ready.

Once at her apartment Yoko allowed herself to open the box Goten had given her. It contained a beautiful black dress. It was a halter and the front was so low Yoko blushed looking at it. After showering, Faye had attacked her with makeup of all sorts before allowing Aria to help her get dressed. So here she was, Yoko Himura, ready to go on her first (and hopefully last) date with Son Goten.

"Yoko what did I tell you about frowning? You look fine." Yoko glared at Aria and said, "I could care less for what Goten thinks about how I look. I just don't want to go out with him. Why is he so interested in me anyways? W-what If he tries something?" Aria reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. "Honey, the last time you were in trouble Faye and I got you out of it. Now trust me when I say that you'll be fine."

Faye nodded and said, "She's right. You have nothing to worry about with us here. We'll know if anything happens." The doorbell rang and Aria rushed to answer it. Faye let out a squeal but Yoko's mind was far away…

**Flashback**

_Yoko stared warily at Dr. Crenshaw as he walked into her cage. It had been 7 years since she had been kidnapped. By then she had ceased talking and acting human. She was simply an animal. As Dr. Crenshaw neared she lashed out at him and knocked him over. Instead of growing angry he grinned wickedly and cackled, "HAHAHA! You've grown stronger my dear, but not stronger enough. All that aside I've decided to take a little vacation. That being the case I've determined to leave you here with two of my best men; Dr. Aria Goldman and Mistress Faye Poplar. _

_Two women appeared just outside the cage and one of them said, "Do you see any men here Faye? I think he meant to say his two best women." Dr. Crenshaw rolled his eyes and said, "Took you two long enough. Here's your charge. I expect to find her the same way I left her. Good day to you all." He walked out of the cage and left the three girls staring at each other. _

_Dr. Goldman stepped into the cage and Yoko crouched back, ready to strike if the need arouse. Holding up a clipboard the woman said in a gentle voice, "Dr. Crenshaw asked us to continue training you but…I have another idea. You thinking what I'm thinking Faye?" The other woman stepped forward and giggled, "I know exactly what you're thinking." _

**End of Flashback**

Yoko shook her head and stood to grab her purse. Things in hand she left her bedroom and went to the living room and found Goten standing at the door with Aria. Instantly she blushed. He was dressed in a suit and his hair had actually been brushed. He was as, Aria had put it, very, hot. Goten felt his mouth drop. That couldn't be Yoko standing in front of him. The black dress he had gotten Yoko clung to her body and accentuated her curves. Her hair was curled around her face and fell past her shoulders. She wore barely any makeup, not that she need any. In all she was more beautiful than he imagined.

Finally finding his voice he said, "Wow Yoko…you sure do know how to dress for a guy." Yoko blushed and said dryly, "Don't flatter your self. You gave me the dress, remember?" Goten nodded and said, "How can I forget? Are you ready to go?" Yoko nodded and said, "Let's go then. See you two later." She waved bye to Aria and Faye before shutting the door.

Dr. Crenshaw sipped his wine. He was in an expensive restaurant at the edge of West City. The frustration of the days fruitless searching was beginning to wear off. "Dr. Crenshaw, I do believe that we are getting close to finding her." Dr. Crenshaw glanced at his companion and asked coolly, "What makes you so sure Rekelec? We've been searching for two bloody years." The young man with him was tall and muscular from years of extensive training. His cold blue grey eyes were now narrowed as he replied, "Call it an instinct if you may but I just know that we will find her soon."

Dr. Crenshaw frowned at his young companion and was about to say something when a flash of gold at the door caught his eye. It was the hair of a young lady. Her hair had been lightly curled and the dress she wore clung to her body nicely. He was turning to away when she looked straight at him. Yoko. There was no mistaking it. "Rekelec, how do you feel about a little family reunion?"

Yoko walked in to the restaurant feeling impressed. "Wow Goten you really outdid your self." He blushed lightly and said, "It was nothing. Trunks owed me a favor. Wait here okay?" she smiled at him and nodded. As he walked away Yoko had to admit that Goten really wasn't that bad. He was charming and a real gentleman despite the fact that he teased her every possible moment. As her eyes passed over the inhabitants of the restaurant her eyes landed on a familiar man. As the realization of who it was slowly sank in the gentlemen gave a cruel smile and nodded at her. _Dr. Crenshaw_.

Goten stepped up to Yoko and saw her eyes were fixed on an older gentleman a few tables away. "Umm Yoko? Please tell me you aren't checking that guy out? He's like 50 years old than you." Yoko whispered, "55. He's 55 years old." Goten gave her a surprised look. "You know this guy? Do you want to say hi?" "NO! Goten, if I don't leave this place right now…" Goten glanced at Yoko and was shocked to find her on the verge of tears. "Alright lets go." They left and Goten immediately asked, "What's going on? Why did that guy shake you up so much?"

"I believe I can answer that." Goten whipped around and found the man standing behind them. He had a cocky expression on his face and at his side stood another much younger man. Yoko trembled next to him but said calmly, "I don't have time for this. Why don't you just leave?" Dr. Crenshaw grinned and lifted his hand. They were instantly surrounded by a group of men. All of them had guns. "As I was saying, Yoko and I go way back. She may not remember but her parents and I had an agreement." Yoko narrowed her eyes and said coolly, "Exactly you and my parents. I will never go back with you!"

Dr. Crenshaw smiled sadly. "I was afraid you would say that. Rekelec why don't you show them what happens to people who don't obey me? I'm surprised that you don't remember…" with lightening speed Rekelec flew forward and drew back his hand. Yoko threw her hands up and the entire area filled with light. As the lights slammed into Rekelec, Goten was shocked to realize that the light had been a chi blast. He swore under his breath and grabbed Yoko around her waist. Touching two fingers too his forehead they instantly disappeared.

They reappeared in Yoko's apartment much to the shock of Aria and Faye. Letting go of Yoko he yelled, "What the hell was that!" Aria started to protest but Yoko held up a hand and said quietly, "we need to leave immediately. Dr. Crenshaw will most certainly find me before day break." Aria and Faye both gasped but Goten growled, "I don't care about that damn old man. Why didn't you tell me that you could control your chi!" Yoko blushed dully and admitted, "I didn't want you to think that I was some sorta freak." Goten's reply was to raise his hand and blast a large hole into the wall.

His voice was cold when he spoke. "Get you're stuff. We're leaving!" Yoko scuttled from the room closely followed by Aria and Faye leaving Goten to wonder who on earth Yoko really was.

**Lol this chapter was on the dramatic side. Hope you guys enjoy!  **


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Goten's house a while later using a technique he called instant transmission. Chichi burst out of the house with her camera demanding to know what was going on. Goten patted Yoko's head and said, "I think Yoko and her friends have an answer to that question. First, is there any food? I'm starving." Chichi led the group inside. After they ate Goten steered them into the living room and said, "Alright. What the hell is going on? Why were those guys after you? And how is it that you didn't know you were a saiyan yet you can, I am assuming, fight?"

Taking a deep breath Yoko said softly, "I was 3 years old when my parents found me in the woods with my 6 year old brother. They took me and him in and raised us as their own children. I never doubted their love for me until one night when I was 12 and they informed me that I would be leaving. According to them I was to go and live with a man named Dr. Crenshaw. As they were explaining this Dr. Crenshaw arrived at the house for me. He had a bunch of men with guns and they surrounded us."

"It turns out that my father had been paid a high sum of money for me and Dr. Crenshaw had come to make sure that nothing would happen to his 'purchase'. He had his men grab me but I wasn't about to go without a fight. As you can imagine I sent a few of them to the hospital. And…" Yoko paused before saying softly, "And I sent a few of them to their graves." Chichi gasped and Goten merely frowned. Yoko felt ashamed to be telling them but it was the truth. Whoever had tried to apprehend her after she had transformed had died. Sighing she continued. "Anyways I blacked out and when I woke up in I was in the cage that was to be my home for the next 8 years of my life."

Goten frowned again and said, "But what about your parents and your brother? What happened to them?" He was shocked to see the empty look on Yoko's face as she said flatly, "My parents were killed in the attack and Dr. Crenshaw already had my brother because he's a saiyan too." "Oh so first he paid them and then he murdered them?" Yoko glared at him and snapped, "I'd rather not talk about that. As I was saying I lived with Dr. Crenshaw. At first he was trying to kill me. He wouldn't feed me. Then he'd beat me half to death trying to see how much of it I could withstand. Then when he realized I wasn't going to die he began to train me as his ultimate weapon."

Leaning forward Goten asked, "Why was he training you?" Smiling sardonically Yoko replied, "Why else would he train me? To become the ultimate ruler of the world.. That seems to be everyone's goal." Chichi let out another gasp but Goten merely nodded. "Okay…that's true enough. But who are they?" he pointed to Faye and Aria. Aria took over. "Yoko had been with Dr. Crenshaw for 7 years when he decided to go on some little mini-mission. He left Yoko in our care. When we first met her you wouldn't believe what we found. A malnourished, half dead girl that was an animal. There was nothing human left in Yoko. She didn't even talk and when she walked it was in a half crouched way. Dr. Crenshaw had left us a schedule to follow but needless to say that flew to the wind…"

**Flashback**

_Yoko stared in shock at her reflection. In the 7 years she had lived in that cage she had not once looked into the mirror. As she did now she expected to see a small 12 year-old with large frightened eyes. But staring back at her was a young woman of 19. Her hair had grown and it fell just past her waist. Her wide eyes were no longer hazel but a deep green. Dr. Goldman laughed and said, "Do you like what you see? Be glad we gave you the mirror after you had your bath. Otherwise you might not have been too happy." _

_Yoko smiled shyly. The first smile in nearly 7 years. Dr. Goldman smiled back and said, "I hope that's a thank you. No come on. Faye is waiting for us. They walked out of the bathing area and Yoko glanced back longingly at the shower and bathtub. "Don't worry, as long as Faye and I are in charge you'll be getting regular baths. Oh look there's Faye." They found the other woman inside Yoko's cage seated on what seemed to be a large fluffy…what was it? As they neared Yoko nearly burst into tears when she realized what it was. _

_It was a bed with sheets and a pillow. It wasn't large but it was a bed and it was in her cage. She stopped and made a small whimpering noise. Dr. Goldman glanced at her and seeing her confused look said, "The bed? It's for you. It's ridiculous for you to sleep on the floor. And look! Faye installed some curtains." It was true. When they entered the cage Faye picked up a control and pressed a button. Immediately several curtains appeared out of nowhere and began to wrap around the cage cutting the women off from the stares of others who worked outside the cage. _

_Seeing her astonished look Faye said giggling, "You like! Anyways come here! You can't wear that bathrobe for the rest of your life." She yanked the bathrobe off of Yoko and handed her some clothes Yoko slipped them on and nearly wept from when the fabric brushed against her gently. She looked at herself and blushed. She wore a pair of skin tight shorts and a skin tight tank top that showed her flat stomach. She looked at the other two women and Aria said dryly, "if you're going to train you might as well train in style. Now come one. You do have to train. Otherwise Dr. Crenshaw might kill us." _

_It was three months before Dr. Crenshaw returned. When he arrived he went straight to see Yoko only to find her cage empty. Before he panicked a lab man pointed to the kitchen. Dr. Crenshaw rushed inside only to nearly die of shock. Yoko was standing in front of a pot on the stove stirring something. Dr. Goldman hovered near her saying things such as stir the rice more or turn up the heat. Mistress Poplar sat at a table watching and laughing. Clearing his throat he waited till they noticed him before he said icily, "Well isn't this a nice surprise? Didn't I leave a schedule that was to be strictly followed?"_

_Faye shrugged a thin shoulder and said, "Relax! We've followed your silly little schedule." Dr. Crenshaw frowned and snapped, "What, by training my weapon to be goody housewife? I hope for your sakes that she can pass the tests I plan to perform." Aria stepped forward and with a cold smile said, "I think you'll be surprised. Yoko, turn off the stove. Let's go put on a show for the good doctor." Yoko nodded and removed the apron she was wearing. Much to the shock of Dr. Crenshaw shhe wore a tiny yellow sundress that made her seem almost civil. In a dangerously calm voice he pointed to it and said, "What is the meaning of this!" _

_Faye said quietly, "You left us to work with her so we worked with her. We followed your schedule but we added a few things ourselves. People are more willing to work when they feel good about themselves. Yoko why don't we go to the arena and show Dr. Crenshaw how much you've improved in the last three months?" as Yoko rushed from the room Aria called out, "CHANGE!" Dr. Crenshaw rolled his eyes. This would be interesting. _

"_HYAW!" Yoko slammed her fist into the robot instantly destroying it. Quickly she whipped around and kicked the head off the next one. Then without missing a beat she flipped and brought her hands together and blasted the next three out of existence. Dr. Crenshaw felt his mouth drop. He compared the results of this test to the last one he had giving her three months earlier. She was had improved by 85. "Amazing…Dr. Goldman, Mistress Poplar I applaud you for your work. This is the strongest that I've seen her." _

_Aria nodded curtly and said, "Treat her like the human she is and the results will continue to get better. We will return in a month's time." With that Aria and Faye both left feeling as if they were betraying their young friend. _

**End Flashback**

"A little less than a year later we broke Yoko out of there. As you can see she's come along nicely." Aria reached out and patted the top of Yoko's head. Goten had to agree. She was nice…he said, "So he wants you back. We'll he wont be getting you back as long as I'm around. Wait! There's still something I don't get. What happened to your brother?" Yoko looked down at her hands and said, "He's still with Dr. Crenshaw. Remember the guy who was with him? Well that was him. That was Rekelec." Goten felt his mouth drop. "But if that was your brother then why did he attack us like that?"

Faye said, "Dr. Crenshaw specializes in split personalities. The man you saw today was Rekelec but not as he should be. Dr. Crenshaw has created a special serum that brings out the part of you that remains hidden. So if you're a good guy and you hate the color yellow take that serum and you'll become the worst guy around who loves that color." Yoko nodded and said, "Yes and Rekelec no longer goes by that name. His other side, his evil half, prefers the name Titus."

Goten sighed and stood. "Well that was a productive conversation. As we all know Dr. Crenshaw will eventually find you and when he does we'll be ready. I'll let the rest of the group know." Yoko stood as well and asked slightly puzzled, "The rest of the group…?" Goten nodded and said, "Yes, other than you there are several other saiyans on this planet." Yoko's mouth dropped and she exclaimed, "WHAT? Who!" Taking her hands and ignoring the click of his mother's camera he said, "Well, My father is a full blooded saiyan so that makes me and my brother demi saiyans. Vegeta is full blooded saiyan so that make Trunks and his sister Bra demi saiyans as well. Oh and Pan who is a quarter saiyan. In all that makes 7 of us. All of us, including some human and not so human friends, fight the evil that attempts to destroy the fragile peace the humans have on this planet."

Yoko rolled her eyes and said dryly, "Goten shut up. That was ridiculous!" Wrapping an arm around her waist Goten said, "Well I try to be. Come with me." Then before another word was said they disappeared from the room much to the disappointment of Chichi, Faye and Aria.

When they reappeared beside a lake Yoko raised an eyebrow and said, "Goten you really must stop doing that." Goten sat down. Pulling her down beside him he said, "So? I just want to be with you. Is that a crime?" Yoko cocked her head and asked softly, "Goten, why are you so interested in me?" Taking her hand he pointed to her ring finger and said, "I once read that everyone has an invisible string tied to their finger that leads them to that special someone.

Yoko leaned forward feeling pleased at his words. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Do you even listen to half of what you say?" he shrugged. "Nope, what's the point? Anyways why listen to me when you can participate in the conversation?" He leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed her firmly. Yoko relaxed against him and when he finally pulled away she inquired, "Was that supposed to be a hint?" He grinned and asked hopefully, "Did it work?" when she shook her head laughing he said, "Well maybe this will…" they kissed once more and Yoko wished time would stop and this moment would last forever.

**Well that's the end of this chappie. A lot more calm considering the last chapter. Lol well hope you enjoyed: ) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Yoko sat up and frowned. Where was she? "Humph. It's about time you arrived." Yoko whirled and found a young woman standing behind her. She was taller than Yoko and her golden brown hair was spiked. Her eyes were such a deep green that they were almost black. Now, they glared at her mockingly. Yoko took a step back and asked, "Who are you? And where am I?" Grinning scornfully the other girl flung her arms open and cried, "This…this place has been my prison for the last 22 years." Yoko glanced around and shuddered they were in a large field of tulips. The worst flowers in her opinion. In the distance she saw a tiny cottage. _

_She turned back to the girl and said, "Well that's…er…interesting but…who are you?" The girl blushed lightly and said, "Isn't obvious? I'm Yumi." As Yoko continued to stare at her blankly Yumi snapped, "What are you stupid? I'm Yumi you're evil half." _

"Yoko! Yoko wake up!" Yoko punched whoever it was shaking her before her eyes opened. Then realizing what she did she sat up with start and saw Aria unconscious on the floor. Faye knelt beside her. Seeing Yoko's chagrinned face she said wryly, "Aria's going to have one hell of a shiner when she wakes up." Yoko blushed and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry…I was having a bad dream. Why we're you guys waking me up?" Faye lifted Aria up easily and placed her on the bed saying, "Nothing. You woke us up with your thrashing. Aria made the mistake of trying to wake you up."

Yoko blushed again. "I-I'm sorry…" Faye smiled and said, "Don't worry. It was an accident. Now…what was that dream about?" the two girls sat on the floor and Yoko briefly explained her dream. Faye stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "I think you should take that as a warning. For all you know Dr. Crenshaw might be planning to release Yumi…" Yoko groaned and asked, "Why on earth did Dr. Crenshaw have to born? I wish I could kill him." Faye smiled lightly. "Don't worry. You have to kill him. If not he'll just take you again. Now…it's 6:30 am. We should get started on your training. You slacked off." As the two girls excited the room neither of them saw the shadow move from the window.

"HYA!" Yoko slammed her glowing fist in Goten's face. He went flying back and Yoko watched him panting. It had been a while since she had trained but it was nice to start up again. Then with surprise she saw Goten fade from view. What the… she whipped around and managed to block his kick clumsily. He pulled back and said, "You've improved. Let's take a break." Yoko nodded and sat down on the ground feeling as if she were 70 instead of 22. Aria and Faye ran over form where they were watching. "Girl, I have never seen you move so fast!"

Yoko laughed and said, "yes but it doesn't matter. I need to move _faster_ if I want to beat Dr. Crenshaw." She sighed and glanced at Goten. He was drinking some water and it was spilling everywhere. His training gi was torn in a few places and Yoko couldn't help but admire the way he looked in it. As if sensing her stare he turned to her. Catching her stare he asked teasingly, "Do you like what you see?"

Yoko blushed and rolled her eyes. She snapped, "Who said that I'm seeing anything? Are you done?" she stood but found herself falling backwards when Goten grabbed her wrist. She landed on his lap much to the amusement of her friends. Aria smiled wickedly and said, "Well I can see that we're no longer needed. C'mon Faye. Lets go back to the house." They waved bye to the infuriated Yoko and began the long trek back to the house.

As soon as they disappeared Goten whispered in her ear, "I finally have you all to myself." He kissed her neck and Yoko felt the blood rush to her face. "Goten! Really must you be so…"

"Charming?"

She turned to look at him and said, "I was going for aggravating but that one works too." He laughed and kissed her. Yoko closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a few moments she pulled away and said sternly, "Alright Goten. We have to stop because kissing isn't going to help me defeat Dr. Crenshaw." Goten sighed and grumbled, "And you call _me_ aggravating." Yoko giggled and stood. When he stood she asked, "Goten, when are you going to teach me how to fly?"

Goten stared down at the girl in front of him and grinned lazily. Yoko glared up at him and snapped, "Well?" Goten said, "If you want to fly so much it's going to cost you. And if I recall you said you'd do anything." Yoko paled and stepped back. "Well yeah I said that but that was before I knew you. I'll do anything as long as it's reasonable." Goten said reassuringly, "Don't worry. It's _verrry_ reasonable."

"Goten there is no way that I'm wearing that."

"Yoko! You said that you'd do anything."

"Exactly. And I said that it had to be reasonable."

"Darling this is reasonable."

"Wearing a French maid costume is not reasonable. And don't call me darling."

"Okay fine. _Pumpkin_ this outfit would look great on you. I just want to take a few pictures."

"WHAT! Goten surely your joking. There's no way that I'm putting that on so that you can take pictures. And stop calling me those stupid names."

"I'm not joking. You said you'd do anything so I want you to do this."

"Well I'm not doing it."

"Fine then I'm not teaching you how to fly."

"…"

"HA! See now you have to wear it."

"No I don't. I'll get your dad to teach me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Goten! Stop looking at me like that. It's not the end of the world because I refuse to wear that thing."

"Yes it is. I went through all the trouble of picking out this outfit for you and now you won't wear it."

"You know what? Fine. Give me the costume. I'll let you take your stupid pictures but only if I can take some pictures of my own."

"I knew you really loved me."

"Shut up."

Aria waltzed into the living room and burst out laughing. Yoko, wearing a French maid costume, was waving a duster at Goten who wore a...duck outfit. Yoko was barely controlling her laughter when she said, "Oh don't be so mean Goten. You said you wanted to take pictures." He folded his wings and snapped, "That was before you put me in this ridiculous outfit." Yoko smiled and said, "Oh I don't know. I think you look pretty sexy. What do you think Aria?"

Aria tilted her head and said, "I don't know…I think if he were holding you then it would complete the picture." "Like this?" with one swoop of his wings Goten hefted Yoko over his shoulder. "Goten put me down!" Goten patted her bottom and said smugly, "oh I don't know…I think you're pretty sexy hanging over my shoulder like that." At that moment Chichi walked in with her camera. Taking one look at the scene she said brightly, "Say cheese!"

**Well this chapter was on the short side but hey…lol I liked it. I hope you guys did to! **


	7. Chapter 7

3 months quickly slipped by. Yoko could hardly believe it when she one day glanced at a calendar and saw that it was November. The days had gone so fast considering all she ever did was train. And let's not forget, hang out with Goten. He was so infuriating or as he put it charming. Without him…Yoko sighed not even wanting to know. But 3 months and no sign of Dr. Crenshaw. In the past that might have been a good thing but now…now it meant that he was possibly cooking up his own schemes. Struggling to contain her urge to pummel something into the wall she walked to her room.

Dr. Crenshaw was in the computer lab when Rekelec found him. Rekelec cleared his throat and said, "Ummm…Excuse me Dr. Crenshaw." Dr. Crenshaw replied without looking up, "What is it Rekelec? I'm a little busy at the moment." Rekelec forced himself not to roll his eyes and said, "I was in my room when I realized the perfect way to capture Yoko." A few months earlier Dr. Crenshaw would have waved Rekelec away but now he sighed and turned towards him saying, "And what is this so called plan of yours?"

As Rekelec related his idea Dr. Crenshaw couldn't help but think it was rather good. Hmm…maybe one day he would have Rekelec inherit everything. "Uhhh…Dr. Crenshaw? Did you hear me?" Dr. Crenshaw nodded. "Yes, by the way Titus told me that the two of you discovered where Yoko was hiding. Why was she not apprehended?" Frowning at the mention of his alter ego Rekelec said stiffly, "it was not the opportune moment. She was with several friends of hers and all of the possess power levels quit high."

Then Rekelec's eyes closed. When they opened they were completely gray. Dr. Crenshaw smiled and said, "Hello Titus. What is it that dear Rekelec has neglected to tell me this time?" Titus laughed and said, "Rekky forgot to tell you that we found her making out with that little boyfriend of hers. Poor Rekky got flustered and took off. If it had been me in control I would have taken them." _Would you?_ Rekelec's cool voice filled Titus' head and the man snarled inwardly _What do you think! _Rekelec laughed. _You wouldn't. Although the two of us are complete opposites you still love Yoko as much as I do. You don't want to hurt her. _Titus had prepared a scathing reply when Dr. Crenshaw said amused, "I can see the two of you have quite a conversation going. Now if you're done then I need to continue with my work. Let Rekelec know that he can go ahead and start preparations for his 'plan'."

"ARIA! FAYE! COME OVER HERE!" Yoko's yell brought everyone to the living room. Yoko pointed a finger to the TV looking pale. On it was…Rekelec? Yoko turned it up. Rekelec was saying into the microphone, "I'm here now because I would like to send out a special invitation to a friend of mine. Come and participate in the upcoming Budakai tournament. At the end you and I shall compete. I win and you shall rejoin us. You win…well you know what happens if you win." He pressed two fingers against his mouth and blew a kiss at the camera before leaving the screen.

Yoko could only stare at the TV. He hadn't said it out loud but it would be a fight to the death. A fight to the death…her and Rekelec. Sister against brother. When had life become so complicated? Goten's voice interrupted her thoughts. "There is no way that you're taking up his offer right? Killing your opponent gets you disqualified." Yoko stood and said, "Who said anything about killing?"

_You're actually going to kill her? If that isn't a miracle I don't what is._ Titus' mocking voice filled Rekelec's head and Rekelec replied dryly,_ I'll cross that bridge when I get there._ Titus sighed and snapped, _don't tell me that I have to step in._ Rekelec snapped back, _oh shut up! As if you could kill her. I can't wait to get rid of you. _Titus yawned. _I'd like to see you try. _Rekelec rolled his eyes and suddenly found himself crashing into someone. "Oof." He steadied himself and grabbed the arm of whoever he had crashed into before they fell over.

Titus chuckled but Rekelec ignored him. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" At his voice the person looked up her blue hair sliding across her face. Rekelec immediately blushed. Her eyes were as blue as her hair and a soft blush covered her face. She was…pretty. She smiled and said, "I'm fine. It's not every day I get to crash into a hot guy." Rekelec paled and took a step backwards. "E-excuse me?" She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that but it's the truth. By the way I'm Bra." She held out her hand. Hesitantly Rekelec took it in his own.

Bra felt her face redden when the man didn't shake it instead he lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "I'm Rekelec." He released her hand and Bra managed to draw in a breath. Handsome and charming, something that didn't happen that often. She smiled at him once more. "What's a charming guy like you doing in West City?" Rekelec replied, "I'm here on business. What are you doing here?" Bra sat down on a nearby bench and Rekelec sat beside her.

She lifted up a large bag and said, "I'm shopping of course! I'm waiting for my mom to come out of that store." It wasn't till she said mom that Rekelec realized how young Bra looked. Great. Now people were going to think he was cradle robber. Ignoring Titus, who was laughing hard, he said, "Bra? I don't want to seem forward but how old are you?" Bra felt disappointment wash over her. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned her mother. She sighed and replied grudgingly, "I'm 16." Seeing the stricken look on his face she really wished she hadn't mention her mom.

Rekelec asked skeptically, "Are all 16 year olds so beautiful?" Bra laughed. This guy was like a Goku reincarnate. Only charming. "Nope not all 16 year olds. How old are you?" Rekelec smiled ruefully and said, "I'm 25. A little too old for you I'm afraid." Bra sighed and said, "Well...it was nice meeting you Rekelec. I will always remember this day as the day that I finally met a nice guy. To bad you're too old." Rekelec laughed. "Too bad you're too young. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Bra. I shall never forget you either. Perhaps I shall see you again."

They both stood and Rekelec reached for her hand. Taking it he kissed it once more. The smile he gave Bra had her melting in her boots. He was almost out of sight when Bulma came running out of the store. "Are you alright honey? I saw that man who was talking to you. He wasn't offering…Bra? What's wrong?" Still able to feel the slight pressure of his mouth against her hand Bra smiled dreamily and said, "I think I'm in love…" Bulma sighed and wondered if she had been like that at 16.

"HYA! HYU!" Yoko slammed her fists into the large tree ignoring the fact that her knuckles were begging to bleed. With each punch she could feel tension building up. What the hell was wrong with her? She slammed her right fist into the tree and ignored the fact that her wrist shattered. Gritting her teeth against the pain she slammed her left fist into the tree. For a moment nothing happened and suddenly the tree fell backwards.

Clapping from behind her made her wince. Slowly turning Yoko found Goten standing behind her. "Yoko the point of training isn't destroying your hands. What are you, the female version of Vegeta?" slumping to the ground Yoko said bitterly, "oh shut up. You don't understand." "Well help me understand." Sighing Yoko said, "It's not supposed to be this way. I should be sitting behind a desk working. Then when I get off of work I should be meeting you for a date. That's how my life should be. Organized. I don't even have a place of my own anymore."

Tears trickled down her face and Goten said softly, "I'm sorry hon. I should have realized that this would be bothering you more than you let on. I can't really do anything but if you want I can take you out." Yoko sniffed and nodded. She stood and found herself encased in Goten's arms. She hugged him back, taking care not to move her wrist. He was like…a giant cuddly teddy bear. They returned to the house where Chichi clucked over Yoko's wrist.

When it was bandaged Goten said, "If you're not to busy Yoko would you like to go out?" the words were barely out of his mouth when Yoko disappeared from the room. A few seconds later she returned fully showered and dressed. Placing her hands on her hips she said eagerly, "Well! Let's go." Goten laughed and said teasingly, "who would have ever thought that Yoko would get so excited to be going out with me?" "GOOOTEEEEN!" He sighed and said mockingly, "Alright if you insist I'll go out with you. You should feel privileged. It's not every day that I give up the television to go out-!" He was interrupted by Yoko yelling, "SON GOTEN IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME OUT RIGHT THIS MOMENT THEN I'LL FIND MYSELF A NEW MAN!"

Goten laughed. He couldn't wait to go out.

"Goten, if you start crying it won't be on my shoulder." Goten turned to glare at Yoko and said sniffing, "I never said I needed your shoulder besides I'm not crying." Glancing at Goten Yoko said giggling, "Goten it was just a movie for Pete's sake! Besides it was sort of cheesy. Nothing to get emotional about." Goten frowned. "It was not a cheesy movie. I found it inspiring." Yoko rolled her eyes. They had decided to go to the movies and had just finished watching 'The Notebook'. Now Yoko was wishing she had suggested an action movie.

"Whatever. You're not crying and I'm Mary queen of the Scots. Hey look! Ice cream!" Yoko grabbed Goten's hand and dragged to a nearby ice cream. Yoko got a classic vanilla while Goten got a weird combo of half the different flavors in the store. They were quietly eating there ice cream when Goten's cell phone rang. He handed Yoko his ice cream and answered.

"Hello?"

"Goten! It's me Trunks. Where are you!"

"Uhh…somewhere eating ice cream. Why?"

"I have a bit of a crisis on my hands."

"Trunks will you just say it already?"

"…Bra is gone."

Goten hung up a few minutes later and smiled apologetically to Yoko. "Sorry but i think we're going to have to cut the date short." "...Okay...why?" Yoko frowned slightly and looked at Goten expectantly. He sighed and said, "Trunks' sister Bra is missing. We need to help find her." Yoko sighed and allowed Goten to lift her up so they could take flight. As they sped through the night sky she couldn't help but wonder if all their future dates would be cut short.

**Well thats the end of chappie 7! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Bra sat on her bed and sighed. 4 hours had passed since she had meet Rekelec and all she could do was think of him. His long dark hair, blue-gray eyes…his perfect smile… she smiled dreamily. He was perfect. And it seemed to her that he did some kind of training because he was toned. She drifted off. Suddenly she was startled from her reverie by a man's voice saying, "Well, this is a pretty room." Slowly sitting up she turned around to see if she was still dreaming. _

_Rekelec stood just inside her window. Bra gasped and whispered, "O my kami, I've begun hallucinating." Rekelec laughed and said, "I hope not because that would be very_

_awkward. Hello Bra." Bra stood and said, "Your real? Oh my kami your alive!" She took his hand as a reassurance. Rekelec gave a nervous laugh and said, "Riight. Anyways, I have proposition for you." Bra was sat at the edge of her bed and gave him an expectant look. He knelt in front of her and said solemnly, "I have none you only for a short time, 10 minutes and 20 seconds to be exact, but that time I have spent with you has enabled me to realize one thing. _

_I am desperately in love with you. So now I beg you to be my wife. If you do not consent to be mine then I will be forced to kidnap you and have married to me against your will. So…marry me." _

_He took Bra's hand and kissed it gently. Bra merely gaped at him in surprise. As his proposal sank in so did two other facts. She had no idea how he had found her and how he had gotten in her room. She was on the second floor. Withdrawing her hands from his Bra asked suspiciously, "Wait a minute, how did you find? And how did you get up here?" Rekelec ignored her questions and asked flatly, "Are refusing me?" Bra stood and took a step towards the door; Trunks' room was just down the hall. "Hell ya. I can't marry a guy I don't even know." Rekelec stood and sighed. "Very well you leave me no choice." Then he flew at her and Bra threw herself to the left. _

_She fell over and crashed into her desk. "OUCH!" Bra straightened herself to see Rekelec climbing out of her closet. She made a wild dash for the door yelling for Trunks but it was to late. Rekelec grabbed Bra around the waist and pulling her against him. "Sorry sweetheart but you're coming with me." He hit Bra sharply across the neck and knocked her out. Then without a second thought he lifted the unconscious girl up into his arms and jumped out the window…_

Bra let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes thinking _what a horrible dream…_the as she sat up and her eyes came into focus she realized with cold understanding that it wasn't a dream. It was so real she could still feel Rekelec grabbing her waist. That's when Bra saw Rekelec lying on the bed beside her, his arm clamped firmly around her waist. No shirt on. She let out a loud shriek and fell from the bed. A few moments later a sleepy Rekelec poked his head over the said and asked, "Are you alright? That looked like a nasty fall."

Bra stood up and yelled, "Shut up you idiot! Of course I'm not all right! You freaking knocked me out and kidnapped me. Then when I wake up I find myself in bed with a naked man!" Rekelec stood from the bed and said yawning, "I'm only half naked my boxers are still on. Beside you're my wife, my being naked shouldn't cause you distress."

He waltzed into what must have been the bathroom leaving Bra frozen beside the bed. When Rekelec came out 20 minutes later he found her in the same position. He shook her gently and she turned stunned eyes towards him. "W-we're married?" her voice quivered and Rekelec said guiltily, "We're not exactly married. We've bonded." Bra frowned. Why did that sound so familiar? Rekelec reached over and with a gently finger pulled her collar down. Leading her to the mirror he pointed to a spot on her neck. It was a bite mark. Sort of like a snake. Bra narrowed her eyes and snapped, "What the hell is that? You _bit _me?"

Rekelec blushed and said, "I had to. It's how we saiyans marry. See?" he pointed to a similar bite on his neck and Bra felt her face pale. Her father had talked of this. When a male and female saiyan fell in love they bonded by biting each other's neck as some kind of oath. Once down they process could not be reversed. You were bound to that person for the rest of your life. And if one of the partners died the other would follow soon after. As all this sunk in Bra realized something. Turning to Rekelec she asked, "Wait a minute, you said that it's a saiyan ritual. How would you know that unless…" her voice trailed off and Rekelec said cheerfully, "Unless I was a saiyan? But of course I am. One of the last."

Bra raised an eyebrow and snapped, "well here's news for you. You aren't the last of your kind. There are 8 other saiyans on the planet. The first one being my father who so happens to be the Prince. How do you think he's going to act when he finds that I've been kidnapped and then bonded to some idiot against my will?" Rekelec replied seriously, "I did not bond you against your will. You bit me by yourself. That's something that I can't force you to do. Anyways your daddy's just going to have to deal with the fact that we're together. If not then too bad. Now come on, Dr. Crenshaw is waiting."

Three days after Bra disappeared, Goten and Yoko were at Capsule Corps. They were Following Trunks to his room when Yoko smelled something familiar. The scent came from underneath a closed door. She paused in front of it and asked, "Excuse Mr. Briefs, but what's in this room." Trunks glanced at the door and said, "That's Bra's room, why?" Yoko pushed open the door saying, "I don't know, there's something that smells." Goten raised an eyebrow and followed his girlfriend. "What on earth are you talking about?" Yoko ignored him and suddenly realized what the smell was. It was cologne. The reason it seemed so familiar was that Rekelec used a similar scent. She had turned around when it suddenly hit her.

_Rekelec took Bra._ "TRUNKS!" Trunks poked his head into the room and saw an agitated Yoko. "What?" "Trunks, did Bra go out the day she was kidnapped?" Trunks thought for a moment before saying, "I think she and mom went shopping. Why?" Yoko ignored his question and asked, "Did she meet anyone?" Trunks shrugged and said, "I think she met some guy cuz all she could do was blather on about someone named Relic or something along that line."

"I'm coming with you." Yoko glanced at Goten who flew beside her. She sighed and said impatiently, "Goten, we went through this already, I'm going by myself. You'll just slow me down." Goten pouted. "Yoko! You can't really expect me to allow you to return to the god-forsaken lab and rescue Bra by yourself!" Yoko rolled her eyes and snapped, "Look, I need to go by myself because it'll be easier for one person to sneak inside. Besides I know how to defend myself. I'm not a baby."

Goten shook his head and said stubbornly, "I don't care, I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Yoko could feel her anger begging to rise. She flew downwards and landed on a hill. Goten landed beside her and Yoko snapped, "Goten I'm serious! Let me do this by myself." Goten was about to refuse again but Yoko didn't give him a chance. With a burst of speed she flew at him and crushed her mouth against his. Goten needless to say was shocked. He attempted to push away but Yoko held him tightly around the neck.

Then she realized her hold on him and gave him an expectant look. "Yoko what sha hesh wash shat?" Goten blinked in surprise as his words began to slur. Was it him or were his legs getting numb? He tried to take a step and fell over. "Sorry Goten but you pushed me to it." Goten, who now lay on the floor paralyzed, glared at her. Yoko began to float upwards saying, "It's a new move that I thought up: Kiss of Death. I was wondering if it would work. The paralysis should wear off in an hour. See ya."

Less than 20 minutes later Yoko arrived at the lab. From the outside it appeared to be a perfectly serene lake in the middle of a mountain range. However if the sun hit the water just right you could see just blow the surface the shadow of a large building. Yoko had to give Dr. Crenshaw kudos for creativity. She landed at the edge of the water and made her way across the shore to a large oak tree that was nearby. Quickly she presses


	9. Chapter 9

_I complicated my life by falling in love with him_

_I complicated my life now I'm losing my only friend_

_Don't know why, I had to try living my life on the other side_

_No I'm so confused I don't what to do. _

Bra let the song seep through her and she silently agreed with the words. Ok so she wasn't losing her only friend but she was losing something worse. Her family. Her freedom. The girl sighed and glanced at her husband were he lay asleep. Ok so she really wasn't that angry about being kidnapped. In fact it was rather exciting. And the fact that Rekelec was a bad guy made things more exciting. He would never admit it but Bra had superheroes (in her opinion) for friends. She could spot a bad guy 15 miles away.

Rekelec sighed and rolled over. He was hot even when he slept. Bra sighed and turned off her…er…Rekelec's…ipod. Quietly she slid out of the bed. With careful steps she reached out and grabbed the door knob on the door. Just as she was turning it Rekelec's sleepy voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bra groaned and snapped, "And why not? I've been in the same suit of rooms for nearly 5 days. I'm going to get cabin fever!" Rekelec sat up and replied yawning, "A likely story. Yesterday afternoon while I was working Dr Crenshaw was kind enough to show you around the lab. And the day before that you were helping in the kitchen. So therefore your story about cabin fever is unlikely. Besides, it's 2:30 am."

Bra felt her face burn and she said threw gritted teeth, "Listen buster. I may be your wife but you are forgetting that my parents are very influential people! If you don't let me go there will be hell to pay!" Rekelec stayed silent for a moment before saying coolly, "Is that so? Fine. You're free." He stood and with a steel grip grabbed Bra's arm.

Dr. Crenshaw was in the lab putting a few finishing touches on a project when he heard Rekelec's wife screaming. A few moments later Dr. Crenshaw saw Rekelec stomping by his wife securely in his grasp. The doctor frowned and yelled, "Titus! Come here immediately." Titus changed his course and dragged Bra to where the doctor was. With a stern voice Dr. Crenshaw demanded, "Titus what on earth is going on here! Where are you taking Rekelec's wife?"

Titus was growled, "Rekelec got angry so naturally I took over. He doesn't handle anger very well." Dr. Crenshaw was about to reply when Bra removed herself from Titus' grasp and said disbelievingly, "Wait a minute! Are you to trying to tell me that you're not Rekelec!" Titus smiled smugly and said, "You can bet your pretty face on it." Bra could feel the anger boiling up in her. They had tricked her! This whole time she had thought she had been with Rekelec she had been with this…this…cretin! And for some reason that really bugged her.

As if reading her mind Dr. Crenshaw said tiredly, "No my dear we did not trick you. Titus is Rekelec's alter ego. Once he calms down he'll take over." A moment later Rekelec said sleepily, "Did I miss anything!" seeing Dr. Crenshaw he blinked sleepily and asked, "Oh hi Dr. Crenshaw. Was I sleep walking?" before Dr. Crenshaw could answer Bra swung her fist and hit Rekelec hard against the head. As her fist connected to his head she screamed, "How dare you not tell me about Titus! You filthy, lying bastard! I HATE YOU!" she would have kicked him if a dry female voice hadn't said, "I came here expecting to rescue you but instead I find you beating the crap out of Rekelec. Hello Dr. Crenshaw."

Bra whipped around and saw a young woman leaning against the wall. Her golden brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. She had her arms crossed and if looks could kill everyone in the room would have been dead in seconds. Beside her Dr. Crenshaw smiled tightly and said, "Well if it isn't Yoko. And to what honor do we owe visit?" Yoko stepped forward and said sarcastically, "Gee I don't know? Maybe it's because you kidnapped someone? Give her back." Dr. Crenshaw gave a wide smile and said, "Sorry but she's not mine to give."

Rekelec stood and wrapping an arm around Bra said, "Yoko I'd like you to meet your sister-in-law."

Yoko stared in shock at Rekelec. Sister-in-law? Feeling her face turn red Yoko growled, "Are you trying to tell me that you two are _married!_" Bra blushed a dull red and hung her head. Rekelec merely grinned and said, "Don't worry; it's not to late for you to send a gift certificate." Yoko let out a growl and a split second later was punching Rekelec in the face. They fell to the floor. Bra gasped and Dr. Crenshaw grabbed the 'project' he had been working on. It was a weird looking harpoon gun.

When an opening appeared he shot the gun at Yoko. Yoko had managed to stand and was about to kick Rekelec when she felt something rip through her thigh. As the pain rippled through her, Yoko looked down and saw something protruding from the back of her thigh. It was a hollow looking arrow. Whatever had been inside the arrow was now in her. Grabbing the arrow she firmly pulled it out. Blood began dripping down her leg. Feeling her leg numb Yoko cupped her left hand and sent a chi blast at Dr. Crenshaw.

It slammed into his chest and he was sent flying backwards. Rekelec started to stand but Yoko slammed her good leg across his neck. He collapsed unconscious. Bra merely gaped in confusion. Yoko fell to the floor. Her leg had collapsed on her. Gritting teeth she forced herself to stand again and growled, "Bra I need you to help me. Whatever was in that arrow is spreading pretty fast through my body. Do you know how to fly?" Bra nodded and wet her dry lips.

Yoko swallowed and could feel black touch the edges of her vision. As she fell to the ground she said, "Bra, don't worry about me, I need you to get away from here. Go back to your house and if you see Goten tell him if he doesn't come and get me I'll kill him. GO!" Bra fled and Yoko was vaguely aware of Dr. Crenshaw lifting her up.

"I'm going to kill her!" Goten kicked the coffee table over and continued to pace back and forth. After the paralysis wore off Goten had returned to Capsule Corps. There he found Bulma attempting to pull Vegeta off their half dead son. Now nearly 5 hours later Yoko still hadn't returned and both Vegeta and Goten were at the end of their patience. Bulma had not let Vegeta search for Bra himself saying that they needed to trust Yoko. Now she was beginning to regret her decision.

Trunks sighed and said, "Goten we heard you the first 50 times. And like we told you, if she doesn't show up within the next hour we are going after them. Ok?" Goten's response was grumble something incoherently. Vegeta, who was currently stuffing himself with pizza, growled, "If your little girlfriend gets my daughter hurt then there will be hell to pay!" he finished the statement by slamming his fist through the table. He was rewarded by Bulma whacking him over the head with her frying pan.

10 minutes later the door burst open. Everyone was stunned to see Bra rush in. she wore a bathrobe and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She immediately rushed to Goten and exclaimed, "Goten! You have to hurry! They got Yoko! You have to-UMPH!" she would have said more but Bulma threw her arms around her. "OH BRA! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF US! WHERE WERE YOU!" hugging her mother back Bra blushed slightly and said nervously, "…er…it's a long story. Where's daddy?" Vegeta cleared his throat and Bra when and hugged her father. He awkwardly patted her back. (How typical of Veggie head)

As Bra pulled away and turned to face the others her bathrobe shifted giving Vegeta an excellent view of her neck. Vegeta wouldn't have given it another thought if he hadn't noticed the redness at the base of her neck. He leaned forward and there among the redness were four breaks in the skin. If Vegeta didn't know better he would say that they were bite marks. In a dangerously calm voice Vegeta growled, "What the hell is this!"

Bra froze and turned to face her father once more. Feeling the blood drain form her face Bra squeaked, "W-what on earth are you talking about Daddy?" She slowly backed away when Vegeta's face turned an ugly shade of purple. A split second later he roared, "DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PLAY STUPID WTH ME! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHO YOU HAVE BONDED WITH!" Bulma gasped as did Goten and Trunks.

If possible Bra turned even whiter and said unconvincingly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Daddy." Vegeta's next Roar could be heard three blocks away. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FOOL ME! WHO HAVE YOU BONDED WITH!" Bra gulped and said tearfully, "Daddy! I've just come home after being kidnapped and all you can do is yell at me!"

Bulma stepped forward and wrapped a supportive arm around Bra. "Vegeta you can be so insensitive. Come along hon." She glared darkly at Vegeta and led Bra to the stairs. As they disappeared Goten asked tiredly, "If everyone's done loafing can we go save Yoko?"

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Next chappie will hopefully answer any questions u have on what happened to Yoko. Till next time… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Dr. Crenshaw's POV**

About 10 minutes had passed since Yoko had broken into my lab and had been hit by the arrow. I had picked her up and taken her to one of the many rooms the lab had. Now she lay stretched out on a bed. The poison in the arrow was supposed to temporarily knock out and paralyze whoever was hit. I sighed and slowly ran a finger down her soft cheek. She really was a beautiful girl.

I sighed once more and grabbed a syringe on the dresser. Carefully I inserted it into her arm and emptied into her. She shifted slightly and sighed. I removed the syringe and threw into a trash can. I could hardly wait for her to discover what I had done to her. I ran my eyes over her figure once more and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. I smiled and leaned over.

**Yoko's POV**

Darkness seemed to overwhelm me. My eyes were so heavy…_uhh…wait! Someone's kissing me! What the! Oh…it must be Goten…it has to be Goten…Goten…hmm…its nice being kissed by a hot guy. Wow…Goten's really getting into this. Whoa the last I was kissed like this was…never…my head is reeling…why can't I open my eyes? And why can't I move my arms? Hold up! This cant be Goten! I knocked him out didn't I? And second of all wasn't I fighting Rekelec? And then I got hit by the arrow and…and…darkness. _

M_ust…open…eyes. If Goten isn't kissing me then who is?_ The answer slammed into me like a ton of…no… make that three tons of bricks. As I continued to struggle for control of my body a voice drifted in. _you know Yoko, although I was planning to use me as my ultimate machine I think I'm going to shift in an all new direction._ Then came the sickening sensation of someone pressing their mouth against mine. _Uhh…this was not happening. _

Just as I was going to scream, inwardly seeing as I was paralyzed, he lifted his mouth and I felt arms slipping around me and suddenly I was going up. Uhh. This was not fair. My head began to reel once more and with a sigh of protest I felt my mind sink back into the darkness.

**Readers POV**

"Goten Relax, we're almost there." The words pierced through Goten's moodiness and he glanced at Bra who flew near him. She offered a tiny smile and Goten said, "Yeah. I'm just hitting myself over the head for not going with her. Hey Bra-what the! Hey look there she is!" Bra and Trunks immediately looked up. Vegeta, who was still pissed about the days earlier events, grumbled something about idiotic distractions before looking up as well.

Bra immediately paled. Just ahead of them was Rekelec and he was holding what appeared to be an unconscious Yoko. His cool eyes immediately locked on to Bra's and she felt her heart slam against her rib cage. There was no denying it. She was head over heels in love with this guy. He smiled at her slightly before turning to look at Goten who was in a fighting stance.

"You must be Goten. I can see that I have something you want." Goten growled before snapping, "That's a little obvious. Give. Her. Back." Rekelec gave a little laugh and said cheerfully, "oh don't worry you'll get her back but on one condition." He turned his gaze to Bra and the look that he gave her made her whole body flush. "I want my wife back." There was a moment of silence before Vegeta roared, "you're the one who defiled my daughter! Prepare to die!" he lifted his hand to blast Rekelec into the next dimension but froze when Bra screamed stop and Rekelec lifted up Yoko saying, "You would really kill her just to kill me? I'm flattered."

Vegeta swore under his breath and slowly lowered his glowing hand as he growled, "my daughter will never go with you!" Rekelec sighed and said, "Sir, I think you should leave that choice up to her. What do you say Bra? Will you return to me?" Vegeta immediately forbade Bra to do it. Trunks clenched his fists but didn't say a word. Goten merely said, "Don't do it Bra. Don't sacrifice yourself."

Bra felt a tear slip down her face and she said, "But don't you see? I'm not sacrificing myself. I…I…I love Rekelec." She slowly flew forward until she was directly in front of Rekelec. He had a look of pure joy covering his face. Still holding Yoko he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Vegeta froze and his chi sky rocketed. Trunks and Goten stared in shock. Bra pulled back blushing and said, "I think you should give Yoko back now before daddy kills you."

A few seconds later Bra and Rekelec where gone and the three men were left in a stupor. Needless to say Goten and Trunks were knocked out fo it when Vegeta bellowed, "I will kill that man if it's the last thing I do! No child of mine will be bonded against their will! Hwraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**Well that was interesting chapter! Srry it was so short but that was the best I could do on such short notice:D btw Happy Birthday Thomas Drovin!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bra and Rekelec were half way back to the lab when they realized that they had never returned to Yoko. "Rekelec, who on earth could you forget to return Yoko!" Rekelec smiled sheepishly and said, "I was just so happy that you were coming with me it sort of slipped my mind…" Bra sighed and said wearily, "you really are something else. Why don't you leave her down there?" she pointed below them to a small island that was completely devoid of anything.

Rekelec shrugged and said, "I guess your right. Although...I do feel a little guilty about dropping my sister off in the middle of no where." Bra stopped in mid flight to stare at her husband. "Are you telling me that Yoko is your sister!" Rekelec nodded and said slowly, "yeeees. Does that bother you?" Planting her fists on her waist Bra snapped, "of course it does! How on earth could you do this to your own sister? You're supposed to be helping her not selling her off to her enemies."

Rekelec sighed and said patiently, "Bra my dear how can you not understand the simple fact that this is my job and my job requires that I do some...er... unscrupulous things." Bra narrowed her eyes and said, "Oh I see. I wonder how I didn't know this before. That Dr. Friend of yours is that one guy who is after Yoko. Rekelec if you wish to have some kind of future with me I insist that you return with me to MY house and help Yoko."

Rekelec rolled his eyes and said, "And let me guess, if I refuse then you leave me to forever pine for your presence." Bra smiled charmingly and said, "I guess it is a little on the cliché side but does that really matter?" Rekelec sighed and said, "Whatever. We better do this fast because I have work to do." _Well you to seem to have grasped the concept of compromise within marriage. I am sooo proud of you. _Rekelec frowned at Titus' sarcastic remark and snapped back, _shut up you freak. I'm doing this because I feel like it. Besides it doesn't hurt to compromise now and then. _Titus' silent chuckle was the last thing Rekelec heard as a sudden darkness enveloped him.

Bra frowned when she saw Rekelec's expression change. One minute he was smiling gently at her the next moment he was glaring at her cruelly. It didn't take long for Bra to figure out that it wasn't her husband she was staring at. "Well, I believe every man should find true love and all that shit but I also think that a wife should submit to her husband." Bra blinked as the harsh words slipped out of Rekelec's…no Titus'…mouth. Frowning she snapped, "Well I think you're wrong. Yoko is your sister too. How can you treat her like this?"

Titus yawned and said, "Are you done preaching yet? Because I'm through listening." The words were barely out of his mouth before he dropped Yoko like a hot coal and allowed the girl to land in the water before grabbing Bra and hitting her across the neck. Bra's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to fall. Titus caught her and smiled triumphantly. Problem solved.

Yoko wasn't sure what woke her up first. Was it the sudden feeling of weightlessness? Or was it the water flowing up her nose? Either way Yoko knew she was going to kill whoever had thrown water at her. After opening her eyes it took her a few moments to realize that no one had thrown water at her. She was in water. Slowly she lifted out of the water and concentrated her chi on Goten's. To her surprise she felt it moving rapidly towards her. What was going on?

A few moments later she was hurdling back into the water as Goten slammed into her. Yoko didn't get a chance to say speak as Goten launched into this lengthy speech on safety with numbers. When he finished he hugged her tightly and kissed her thoroughly much to the embarrassment of Vegeta and Trunks. When he finally pulled away Yoko asked, "What's going on Goten? Someone just dropped me into the middle of the ocean…" Goten sighed and carrying her flew up to join Trunks and Vegeta saying, "It was probably Rekelec…" he went on to explain what had happened.

When he finished Vegeta snapped, "Wench you had better show me where that demon took my daughter." Yoko gently detangled her self from Goten and said softly, "I'm sorry but I can't do that." Vegeta immediately powered up and screamed, "You had better take me right now if you don't want me to destroy you!" Yoko planted her fists on her waist and yelled, "how can you be so insensitive! I already saved her once and I don't plan to do it again because it's rather obvious she doesn't want to be saved! Besides I have to fight Rekelec in the tournament. If I defeat him there then she will be forced to come back. Now if you don't mind I want to go home!"

Vegeta was about to say more but Trunks laid a hand on his father's back and said solemnly, "She's right dad. You can't force Bra to return if that's the choice that she made. Why don't we go home and figure out a way to convince her and her…her husband to live with us?" Vegeta a stayed silent for a moment before yelling, "I refuse to give up! I will make her come home if it's the last thing I do!" he turned and blasted off.

Yoko sighed and said sadly, "there is nothing we can do. At least not until the tournament…can we go home now?"

Hello my friends i'm srry it has taken me such a long time a rather crummy chapter. The next chappie will be more interesting. Srry once more


	12. Chapter 12

**The pain hit Yoko like a ton of hot bricks. A low moan emitted from her mouth and she struggled to open her eyes. The effort nearly sent her reeling into unconsciousness. It was still dark out; the clock next to her bed read 2:30am. A wave of nausea passed over her and Yoko forced herself to rise. Somehow she managed to stumble into the bathroom and vomit. No sooner had she finished that the convulsions began. Blackness seeped in and Yoko knew it was the end. **

**Trunks sat on his bed wondering how on earth Bra could run of with such a man. He sighed and glanced at his clock. 2:35am. Rubbing his hand across his eyes he wondered how Yoko was doing. Mom had placed her in the room across the hall so that if anything happened he and Goten would be there. Goten. Trunks glanced down at where his friend slept on the floor. Bulma had been forced to give him a sleeping pill. Trunks sighed and jumped off the bed. Time to check on Yoko.**

**A few moments later he entered her room as silently as possible. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness he realized with a start that the bed was empty. Forcing himself to calm down he glanced to his right and saw the bathroom light on with the door slightly ajar. He walked over and rapped against the door before pushing it open. No Yoko. **

"**Looking for me?" the cool female voice startled Trunks. He whipped around and found Yoko Standing behind him. Relief flooded over him and he stepped forward. "Yoko what are you doing out of bed? It's a good thing I came to check on you." Trunks Reached past her and flipped the light switch on. Light burst into the room and Trunks had to pinch himself in order not to gasp. **

**The Yoko that stood in front of him was most definitely not Yoko. It couldn't be her! Her golden brown hair was so pale it was nearly silver and her usually warm jade eyes were a startling yellow. She grinned up at his shocked face. "What's wrong Trunks? Don't like my makeover?" **

**Trunks gulped and said, "Y-Yoko what's going on? You should be in bed resting. Not running around buying contacts and hair dye." Yoko cocked her head and stepped forward. Trunks instinctively took a step back and Yoko giggled, "Are you running away from me? Don't be frightened…" she stepped forward once more and Trunks felt the wall bump against his back. _Darn It. _**

**Yoko took one more step so that she could place her hand on his chest. In a voice totally not her own she whispered, "You are so handsome Trunks…What did she ever see in Goten…?" Trunks had no time to answer because at that moment Yoko snaked an arm around his neck and pulled his head down. Less than a second later their lips were touching. **

Dundundun! Hope you guys like this chappy! Here where it all starts. Btw srry it be so short.


	13. Chapter 13

Half a half second later Trunks was shoving Yoko off of him. Yoko stumbled backwards an unreadable expression on her face. "W-What is wrong with you?!! Have you lost your sense completely?" the words had barely fallen from his lips when a wave of dizziness washed over him and he felt himself falling forward. Trunks hit the ground and as blackness cloaked him he felt a cold hand resting on his cheek.

Trunks awoke with a start. He was in his room, on his bed, Goten on the floor. There was no freaky silver haired and yellow-eyed Yoko running around. It was just a dream. Thank God. Yawning he swung out of his bed and decided to do Goten a favor and go check on Yoko. His feet were just touching the floor when he froze. Yoko was leaning heavily against the doorframe panting. Her hair was a color somewhere in between gold and silver. Her eyes were slightly glazed and Trunks could see that her left eye was yellow.

Goten's eyes slid open. Yawning he sat up and silently thanked Bulma for that sleeping pill. Glancing upwards he saw Trunks standing beside his bed an unreadable expression on his face. "Trunks, what's going on?" Trunks jumped slightly and without glancing at Goten said in a low voice, "Goten, there's something wrong with Yoko." In a flash Goten was on his feet but as he started forward he saw Yoko. Their eyes meshed and she whispered, "I-I'm so sorry Goten. I…I can't stop Yu-…" her voice stopped as she tipped forward. Goten moved forward and caught her easily.

She blinked up at him unseeingly and Goten said tightly, "Trunks, get your mother, _Now_!" Trunks nodded slightly and moved forward only to find himself falling to the floor, bile rising up his throat. That kiss Yoko had given him was affecting him in a not so good way. "Trunks! Did you trip?!" Trunks let out a moan, unable to answer. Quickly, Goten placed Yoko on one side of Trunks' bed and in one fluid movement he grabbed Trunks and placed him on the other side. "Hang on you two, I'll be back in less than two seconds."

Unknown POV 

_It's working! I can see the light. Now I will finally be free! _

Reader's POV 

Less than Two minutes later Goten rushed back into the room with Bulma. The moment Bulma entered the room she felt her heart stop. Her precious baby boy was on his bed thrashing, clutching his heaving chest. Yoko was on the floor in much of the same state, only blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. At that precise moment Yoko looked up and stared straight into their faces and burst into a bright light.

Both Bulma and Goten flung their arms up to protect their eyes. After what seemed like an eternity the light subsided and Goten hesitantly slid his eyes open and gasped. A woman who had Yoko's features stood before them. Her hair was pale silver. Her yellow eyes glared uncertainly at them. Instead of the green pajamas that Yoko had been wearing she was now clothed in a black corset that accentuated her curves, her lower body was encased in a floor length silky black skirt as were her arms just below the shoulders. The uncertainty in her eyes was quickly replaced by triumph.

Unknown POV 

I could hardly believe it. For the first time since I was born I was finally free. I glanced around the room giving no notice to that idiot boyfriend of Yoko's or to the blue haired woman. Instead I focused my eyes on the thrashing figure on the bed. Trunks. Oh so very handsome…that kiss must have been harder for him to accept than I thought. Gliding over to him I placed a hand gently on his chest and leaned forward. One more time ought to do the trick. My mouth touched his tenderly and he instantly calmed. After a moment I forced myself to move away. Out of the corner of his mouth blood was beginning to leak.

My mouth curved upward. Soon Trunks would be all mine. At that moment I felt a chi energy blast heading towards me. I lifted up my arm and easily deflected it to the side. It slammed into the wall. Turning my yellow eyes to Yoko's boyfriend I sneered, " Are you happy? You've just made a fool of your self. You cannot touch me!" He frowned and yelled, "Who are you and what have you done to Yoko and Trunks??"

I sighed slightly and glanced back at Trunks. I had time to introduce myself. "I, my dear Goten, am Yumi; the true owner of this here body. I merely retook it. As for Yoko, she's back where she belongs. Trunks is going through a slight transformation. It needn't concern you. Now my suggestion is that you get lost before I take pity on your miserable life and kill you." I was turning back to Trunks when the other female growled; "There's no way we're letting you get a way with this!"

I looked up just in time to see her shoot a laser gun at me. I rolled my eyes and with a flip of my hand I sent the laser beam back at her. "Stupid human! How dare you try to attack me with that…thing!"

**Goten's POV**

I watched in stunned horror as the beam from Bulma's laser gun smashed into her. She let out a terrible cry and flew backwards. Instantly I threw myself to the side and caught her. As we tumbled to the ground Trunks burst into that terrible light. Instinctively I curled my body around Bulma's in an attempt to protect her. After a few moments the blinding light faded and I was none too surprised to see the figure sitting up on the bed. It was a man who had a similar appearance to Trunks.

His hair was a bright magenta color. Instead of pale blue his eyes were a dark midnight color. He was clothed in a similar fashion to Yumi. Black old timer's clothes. He glanced around an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he saw Yumi. Without a word from either of them they leaned towards each other and kissed. I turned my face away. After an eternity Yumi said softly, "Zen…we must leave this place. He is waiting for us…" I turned back and saw that the two of them were standing. Flicking his hard blue eyes at me Zen replied, "Very well, my love. Let us fly." And then they were gone.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!! I FINALLY finished chapter 13!! WHOOOOWEEEEEOOOOO!!! Yeah so n e ways I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Bra sat silently on a chair in her room. Rekelec lay on the bed asleep after a full day of working with Dr. Crenshaw. An entire week had passed since Titus had brought her back to the lair and Bra couldn't help but feel fear wind around her. The day after she had arrived she had bumped into Trunks, No Zen. How was it possible that a man as evil as Zen could resemble her baffle headed brother? She would have thought nothing of it if it hadn't been for the woman accompanying him. It was most definitely Yoko. Only colder. Harsher. After spending the rest of the week pondering about it Bra came to the conclusion that that this girl Yumi was to Yoko what Titus was to Rekelec. And if that was true then Zen was really Trunks.

Bra shifted and frowned. But how did they become this way? How did two seemingly normal people suddenly develop split personalities? Bra stood and slipped into the bed. Perhaps tomorrow she should do a little snooping...

"No." Yumi's flat voice grated Dr. Crenshaw's frayed nerves and caused him to slam a fist on the desk in front of him and snarl back, "You have no choice but to follow me! I own you! Furthermore you would still be trapped in there if it weren't for me," he stabbed his at her before finishing. "_You owe me!"_ Rolling her yellow eyes Yumi said coolly, "That may be so but that does not mean I will follow every single one of your ridiculous whims. Besides, I can't do what you ask of me because your precious little Yoko still resides in me." She gave Dr. Crenshaw an accusing glare.

Dr. Crenshaw sighed and collapsed into a large chair. Tiredly he ran a hand over his head and replied wearily, "I can't separate you two, it is physically impossible." Yumi stood and snapped, "Well until you come up with a solution for my affliction then don't even think of asking me again to get rid of your little friend's new wife!" She stormed out of the room not noticing a blue hair drift to the floor.

With surprising swiftness Bra was back in her room before Yoko had even left the room. Grabbing a pillow she closed her eyes in relief that Rekelec had some errands to run. Dr. Crenshaw wanted her dead. For what reason Bra didn't know but she did know she could no longer stay here. But...if she didn't stay what would become of her brother and Yoko? Were they not strong enough to break free? Were they to stay trapped in their own bodies? Bra sighed sadly. Dr. Crenshaw was obviously not smart enough to fix the problem..._but you are. _The thought flitted about her head and Bra was stunned to realize that she was indeed smart enough. She was after all Bra Briefs, Daughter of the world's smartest woman.

_She was suffocating. The scent of Tulips was everywhere and Yoko felt that if she breathed in even once more she would die. Wouldn't that be wonderful? To die from tulips? She giggled dizzily. However did Yumi manage with that horrible smell? Oh yes...Yumi probably loved, no adored Tulips. Yoko sighed and wondered what was happening to her body now that Yumi was in control. The girl sighed and felt herself sink to the ground, blasted Tulips brushing her face as she went down. Tears began to drip down her face. Soon they were pouring and sharp pain hit her in the chest. Yoko cried out and continued to sob. Oh if only Goten where here! _

_Her knight in shining armor. Her very own personal savior. Life had been a swirl of badness before him and now that he was no longer there it was an even darker. The pain in her chest subsiding Yoko managed to turn onto her stomach and whisper brokenly, "Oh Goten! If only..." the tears returned accompanied by blackness. _

**Hello!!!!! It was been checks calendar EXACTLY 7 months since I last updated. And for that I am truly sorry. I have become my worst fears: one of those authors that leaves a story hanging. Any who! I will attempt to update more regularly so that I can finally bring this story to a close. After all, the end is near...**


End file.
